bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
BR Times
First I would like to take a second to thank the previous, and current owners. Without them the BR we all know and love wouldn't be around causing most of us to be homeless. So this week I would like everyone to take a second out of your time and send thank you for being there for us. Now for the fun stuff though right! 'Previous BR Times' INSERT LINK HERE - INSERT DATE - 1st Edition 'Current BR Times' August Birthdays: Taco Darkmatter 3rd Events of the past: The following pictures are what happens when the shinigami take initiative and strike the Arrancar, or what the Arancar get for taking Tasuki Emi(Ishimaru) captive. invasion16.jpg|Some of the OOC people wanting to watch the amazing RP taking place. You know its good when it draws onlookers! invasion15.jpg|If you look close you can see Hero(IC Kyoya) perving poor battered Ishimaru(IC Tasuki)....the most unlucky human alive! invasion14.jpg|Hero(IC Kyoya) giving the order to pull back, and who wouldn't with Taco (IC Igor) in that form. invasion13.jpg|Taco (IC Igor) in his rez form invasion12.jpg|Arrancar always have the coolest looks invasion11.jpg|The shinigami who got left behind, poor Solid (IC Freed) invasion10.jpg|Hero (IC Kyoya) the HUGE captain of 10th, gives a whole new meaning to large shoes to fill. invasion9.jpg|Some of the OOC onlookers, and Taco apparently being clueless. invasion 8.jpg invasion7.jpg|Delicate(IC Sekushi) and Ally(IC Mizuki) battling it out Invasion4.jpg|Phyre (IC Amaya), Sivvey (IC Anise), Niles (IC Jack), and Ryuk (IC Havoc) Invasion5.jpg|Ashlynn as a wolf...not sure if she was part of this fun, but she was there so SMILE! (Yes I was part of the fun, in my Segunda Etapa. :P Anise down for the count.jpg|Apparently when I got there Sivvery (IC Anise) was already down for the count. invasion3.jpg|JackZ (IC Mako), Tiggy (IC Manami), and Vallek (IC Vallek \o/) invasion2.jpg|Barrow (IC Barrow) watching over the prisoner Solid (IC Freed) Invasion1.jpg|To many to name, but a lot of epicness in this pic! And now we have, "We're the new bad guys in town."-Quoted from Tsurabisu (IC Henry), about him and Lucio (IC Shinji), So watch out on earth next time you are there, because you never know who, or what will be stirring up trouble next. Okay, a big thing going down now as well is the conversion from the CPL to the RPS system. There will be some bugs at first so bare with us. Don't go running around and flailing your arms either, it is basically the same only it allows for you to clarify in your stats what your character is better with. Giving two people of the same LVL something more concrete to rp with then well we are both same CPL so our damages cancel each other out. Sounds fun right. RIGHT! Just remember, rp comes from your imagination and you want to lay it out in words for us to see the same picture as you, and don't lean on the rps system as a crutch but use it as an enhancer to something that is already great. Also calenders are soon to be finished so be saving your linden up for those! Promotions: Our Newest Faction leader, please welcome him kindly, Niles Cournoyer (IC Jack) as Quincy leader. Also another Faction leader, please welcome her with abuse, jk jk, Linathepink09 (IC Lizavit) 3rd Division LT-Volkerion Dragovar (IC Garun) 9th Division LT-Soldierzack1st (IC Mitsuru) Expert Bount- Naomi Kraai (IC Yuuki) Taisa- Ishimaru Dryke (IC Tasuki) ---Disclaimer---If you have been promoted recently and were not mentioned....don't kill me kill those who didn't report it to me, thank you. Funnies: Sorry there is only two this issue, but create some of your own to send in to make more next issue! 23:55 T-Raw (tsurabisu.scorpio): and she randomly raped me with a kiss 23:55 T-Raw (tsurabisu.scorpio): I was like ;~; the wet vizard will be so jealous 23:55 Maia Python is Offline 23:55 アリナ (aoia.gearbox): Her cock isn't big enough for me to get jealous, no offense Akito 23:56 T-Raw (tsurabisu.scorpio): LOL! (LOL!) 23:56 Akito (akito.zuta): Because you said you were trying to test your luck. Akito isn't the type to do what others want by the power of persuasion. 23:56 Akito (akito.zuta): None taken. 23:56 T-Raw (tsurabisu.scorpio): Yup yup. 23:56 T-Raw (tsurabisu.scorpio): Just me and Aoia 23:56 T-Raw (tsurabisu.scorpio): 2 big american cocks... 23:56 T-Raw (tsurabisu.scorpio): LOL (LOL) PM Keirebu: wssup fellow seated broskipopulous?!)) PM Zythe Denja: Not much my broskupopulous friend. ;D!)) PM Keirebu: brotacular!)) PM Ashlynn Arliss-Boxen (ashlynn.gravois): (( I'm not happy about it but...can't be helped. )) PM Zythe Denja: Brotastic!)) PM Keirebu: this is some true bromance. congrats you have learned the ways of the bro. brofist *fist pound* i dub the a knight of the bro. stand and be recognized bronoble) PM Amaya Raines (phyre.lykin): Girl Power!? PM Keirebu: you have your own girl power word. its called a kitchen. lol jk XD)) BR Roleplayer of the Month: A good quote to give reason for a good award! " Niles Cournoyer: He has made me proud to be a Faction Leader and is one of my best, my most willing and loyal member, a beacon of all every roleplayer should be.His Character is Warden, the support sniper and Tracker, and information Broker. I would have no other watching my back." Congratulations Kekken Biberman, or should I say, Warden, the support sniper and Tracker, and information Broker. You are BR's Roleplayer of the month! And with that I will say Adios! I would like to thank all who helped me in producing this volume, and look forward to more in the future. Start sending your stuff today in world to Akito Zuta, or via e-mail to BRTimes@aol.com